unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Grandpa And The Dragon
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa has the pet named Dragon. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Dragon Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: I smell like a fish! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the Pet Store *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhhh, excuse me, Cashier? Can I have some dragon? *Cashier: Hmmmm... no. They are no dragons allowed in the pet store. Why don't you just taking care of the pets like Parrots, Dogs, Cats, Hamsters, Fishes and Bunnies. *Uncle Grandpa: But I don't care about your stupid pets. NO WAY! *Cashier: Yes way! So I don't have the dragons. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh yes, you will! *Cashier: Oh no, you won't! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh yes, you will! *Cashier: Oh no, you won't! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh yes, you will! *Cashier: Oh no, you won't! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh no, you won't! *Cashier: Oh yes, you will! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh no, you won't! *Cashier: Oh yes, you will! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh no, you won't! *Cashier: You take your stupid dragon or I'll throw the pie into your throat! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, okay. I'll have a pet called a Dragon, please. *Cashier: Hmm! That's a big dragon, but anyways... here you go! *Uncle Grandpa: Thank you, Cashier, and please come again! *Cashier: See ya next week! ..... sicko. At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: GUUUUUYS!!! *Pizza Steve: What is it, Uncle G? *Uncle Grandpa: I really can't believe that I found! It's a dragon! roars It's special. Wasn't it, guys? *Mr. Gus: Well, that was special alright, but actually it was true. *Belly Bag: Well, why not, Mr. Gus? That dragon wants to be friendly, just like the way they use to be. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, you're right, Belly Bag! I wonder what exactly what to do it for that dragon. A fire, a volcano, or dragons can do anything else for the animal monster and that's how they use to be. *Belly Bag: Wellll.... okay. If you exist me. *Uncle Grandpa: Good. Now... Dragon, say hello to Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus. Steve and Mr. Gus was staring at Dragon Come on, help me out here buddy. I promise I will greeted you. *Belly Bag: Say.. maybe you can ride with Dragon. That'll giving you a lift. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, that gives me the idea! Come on, dragon! Let's ride! *Pizza Steve: Hey! Wait to me, Uncle G! *Mr. Gus: Me too! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay Dragon, let's moooove 'em ooooout! roars and flies like a kite, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger was very sad, a montage of Uncle Grandpa and the gang rides with Dragon and helping friends In the City *Uncle Grandpa: sighs I love you, Dragon. You really are the best Chinese dragon I know. Awwww... *Mr. Gus: Right, Uncle Grandpa. Right. *Pizza Steve: Yeah, will you keep it inside. Because Giant Realistic Flying Tiger was so lonely. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy, I am so dreaming about the Dragon. roars angrily Ohh boy! That tiger was so very very very angry. fights Dragon. Dragon fires GRFT. GRFT growls and farts the rainbows at Dragon. Dragon coughs and growls Oh no! *Pizza Steve: Don't worry, Let Pizza Steve got this! HIIIII-YAH! WOOWOOWOOWOOO! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! HEE! Uh-oh. slaps Pizza Steve SCREAMS Ow. *Uncle Grandpa: PIZZA STEVE! NO! DRAGON, YOU MONSTER! Why did you do to Pizza Steve?!? fires Uncle Grandpa Ouch. Grandpa falls and GRFT catches Uncle Grandpa Thank you for saving me, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Now let's go defeating this dragon! Grandpa and the gang was fighting dragon Now it's time for the finishing touches! By the power for the heavenly headed ways... I WILL BE DEFEAT THAT DRAGON! With this lazer hammer!! Grandpa zaps Dragon with this lazer hammer and dragon explodes. We did it, gang! We defeated the dragon! I'm sorry about the pet I gave you. *Mr. Gus: It's okay, Uncle Grandpa. It's all for responsibility for the rest of the lifetime. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, I know. Let's have some snacks. Come on, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, let's go home. flies home sighs What a day. Intermission Grandpa is jumping on the trampoline Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos *Announcer: Welcome to Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos! With your host, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning everyone! I'm Uncle Grandpa and welcome to Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos! Are you ready to see something really really really really really funny?!? *Audience: Yes! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, let's go get the laughter started-AH! LET A RIP, TIGER! Roars and start the video. Mr. Gus are sleeping on the couch. Anvil hits on Mr. Gus head. Audience laughs. Cuts to static and Mr. Gus are running and smash on the window. Audience laughs. Cuts to static and Mr. Gus is standing on the mailbox. Dodgeball hits on Mr. Gus leg and stomach. Cat scratches Mr. Gus. Audience laughs. Laughs See that, guys? Mr. Gus is really funny dinosaur! Now next up is... PIZZA STEVE! *Pizza Steve: Hand boof! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, hit it. plays a video, Pizza Steve was happy, People stomps at Pizza Steve. Audience laughs. Cuts to static. Pizza Steve falls on the cliff. Audience laughs. Cuts to static. Uncle Grandpa bonks Pizza Steve. Audience laughs. Uncle Grandpa looks at the audience. Cuts to static. People eats Pizza Steve while screaming. Cuts to static. Pizza Steve puts the bandage around the crust and groans. Cat screeches at Pizza Steve. Audience laughs. Laughs Now that's a comedy! Now the winner of Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos is... *Mr. Gus: Ohh! Me! Me me me me me! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! *Uncle Grandpa: PIZZA STEVE! *Mr. Gus: WHAT?!? *Uncle Grandpa: Congratulations, Pizza Steve! You won the most Funniest Videos ever! *Pizza Steve: OHHHH!!! I WON! I WON, I TELL YA! I WON! IN... YOUR... FAAAAAAACE!!!!! Thanks, Uncle G! You're the best! *Mr. Gus: Dang it. Oh well, I'm going back to the RV. off *Uncle Grandpa: Well, that's all the time for today, kids! Join us again next time for Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos! Goodbye for now! sign says "Uncle Grandpa's Funniest Videos" logo. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes